Reborn Bionics
by Jadej.j
Summary: A new Hero in the world of the Bionic Six. How she became Bionic.


The Bionic Six are own by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show.

**"Reborn Bionics"**

Jazmin wasn't sure what happened to her but one thing was sure: **"The Pain"**. She was in the life tube that belongs to JEP. The air mask was giving her what she needed to breath as the liquid healed her body. She was trying to remember what happened to her to get her in this trouble. Her thoughts went back to an old factory. It was coming back...slowly...she was there for a street fight. She had other thoughts when she was fighting the challenger. **~Nese!!!~**That monster was trying to take over her life. He had no right to say she was going to be his'. _"I'd rather die than be your slave!"_ That's when it happened. 

KaBoooMMM!!!!

That's what happened. It had to be Nese that did this, he was the only one that would break the rules of the streets. The Pain came back again. She wondered how JEP found out where she was and how he got her back to this lab.

Then, she heard something, JEP was arguing with someone. Her eyes strang to see who that was, that's when the stranger turned to look at her. Light purple eyes looked into her green-blue eyes. He was in a costume of some kind. The red helmet on the sand-blone hair had a symbol on it. A number, she moved her hand to the wall of the tube, 6 that was it. Then the red jacket also had the same number on it. The black and yellow pants gave him an interesting look. The stranger turned back to JEP and was arguing with him again. Jazmin had to start laughing at them. She could tell that this person knew JEP's ways of dealing with things. She watched them for a time, then she reached out to the stranger with her mine. _~Hello!!!~_ The stranger turned back to look at her. She watched him come back towards her. JEP grabbed the boy's arm. _"Jazmin, that's not why I asked this young man here."_

It was the stranger's turn to laugh. As Jazmin seemed to grin at JEP in an innocent look. She watched JEP asking the stranger to do something. There was some anger in his voice but he once more looked at her. He sighed, and then slowly nodded. JEP moved the boy to a chair and strapped him onto it. Then he went to the safe and opened it. He took out a huge diamond. It seemed to glow. He placed it in between the two young people._~JEP, what is that thing?~_JEP hooked up some wires to the stone. _"Ya Joshua what is this thing?"_ Jazmin laughed again. JEP looked coldly at the young man. _~And who is this person, that you asked to help?~_ JEP looked up at her. _"That isn't your consern, right now it's helping you get better."_Jazmin was a bit upset about that. _~Tell me or let me die!~_ This made the young man try to get out of the chair. _"JEP!!!!! I'm Sport-1, you?"_

_"I'm Jazmin Summer McWolf."_Sport-1 smiled at Jazmin, as did she, back at him. JEP just shook his head as he connected the last of the wires. He moved over to a control panel and started typing in codes and conmands. Sport-1 looked first at JEP then back at Jazmin. She looked into Sport-1 light purple eyes. She could feel something was going to happen but didn't understand what was happening to her. Sport-1 was feeling something as well.

JEP again shook his head. _"Young people..."_ Then, he moved over to Sport-1 and whispered into his ear._**"You are going to do what???"**_Jazmin looked at the pair argue again. _"Are you two quite done now. I want to get out of this tank."_JEP waved to her and then once more talked to Sport-1._"This is the only way to save her life. Please my friend."_Sport-1 show his unhappiness about what was going to happen but he nodded he was ready to do what JEP was about to do. JEP moved back to the control panel and turned on the power.

**Lights flashed, wires sparked and with that the diamond came to life.**Sport-1's body glowed, that energy then flowed into the diamond. Then it flowed into the tank. Jazmin felt the change come over her. Her limbs became strong again and then it happened. A back lash came back at Sport-1. JEP tried to cut the power but...

KaBooooommmm!!!!!

Sport-1 found himself on the other side of the room. He pushed off the piece of wall that was on top of him. He looked around the place that was once a lab. He felt strange for some reason. His eyes looked into a piece of broken glass in front of him. His blood all most froze. Which isn't good for Bionics. _"JEP!!!!What in the world did you do?"_Sport-1's outfit had changed, from it's red, yellow and black colors to purple, dark blue and black. There was no more helmet but a mark down his face. What was he going to tell his parents about this change? Then he heard movement from the other side of the room. He walked over to where another piece of wall was moving. Green-blue eyes looked into light purple eyes. _"Well now I get to talk to you at last but, you look different now."_Sport-1 helped up Jazmin. _"So do you."_ Jazmin moved over to a mirror on the floor. As she looked into it Sport-1 walked up behind her. She was now wearing an outfit as well that looked like what Sport-1 was wearing. _"Mmmm... Now that is something I didn't see coming."_Jazmin had to hold Sport-1 back from hurting JEP._"Look at me. I don't even look like who I am."_JEP picked up a device, came over to the pair and took some readings. Then he wrote some notes and he picked up one more item._"Now this is what happened. Sport-1 you just've been upgraded but don't worry, you are just in your power up mode. You still have your normal bionic look. Now the same thing has happen to Jazmin. My dear you have a normal bionic look as well."_The pair looked at the tall man, his Fire Red hair was matted to his face and his Ice Blue eyes were interested with something._"So what does that mean?"_Sport-1 was a bit on the edge about something. Jazmin took his hand. _"Are you okay, is there something I can do to help?"_Sport-1 turn to look into her blue-green eyes. Sport-1 lowered his head. _"Don't know if you can."_That's when JEP used the item on them. It seemed to power down their bionics. Sport-1 was once again back in his red, black and yellow outfit. Jazmin was in an outfit that was still black, blue and purple but she had a helmet and no mark on her face. _"You do know how to make me upset at times, JEP, but I've got to get back home before any one notices I'm gone."_

_"Sorry, but I have to do this as well for both your sakes."_JEP then raised his hand and casted a spell.**_"JEP!!!"_**

Eric woke up in his bed. He had a weird dream about something but he couldn't remember it. One thing did stick in his mind: a pair of Blue-green eyes. He took a deep breath and went back to sleep.

Jazmin slept as JEP made arrangements for her to go to a high School in Calf. He rubbed his new cyborg leg. He kept the fact that he was hurt in that explosion. He made sure Jazmin and Sport-1 had forgotten what happened. He would have to keep track of them now. Especially now that both of them are the strongest Bionic people in the world. Jazmin dreamed of a boy with light purple eyes reaching out towards her. She moaned in her sleep. JEP moved up the covers to keep her warm.

It was the start of new school year at Albert Einstein High School.

There was some talk of a new girl that was coming from New York. The Bennetts where heading to their lockers. Eric was heading down the hallway when he ran into a girl and fell to the floor but it wasn't her or his fault the floor was set up with soap. 

This is where 'New Bionics' Start. I hope you enjoyed this intro to Jazmin's beginning to becoming Bionic.


End file.
